Problem: $h(x) = -3x+4$ $f(x) = -x^{2}+7x+h(x)$ $ f(h(4)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(4) = (-3)(4)+4$ $h(4) = -8$ Now we know that $h(4) = -8$ . Let's solve for $f(h(4))$ , which is $f(-8)$ $f(-8) = -(-8)^{2}+(7)(-8)+h(-8)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-8)$ $h(-8) = (-3)(-8)+4$ $h(-8) = 28$ That means $f(-8) = -(-8)^{2}+(7)(-8)+28$ $f(-8) = -92$